Regular shotgun shell novelties do not store items and do not allow a novelty to be attached to caps, hats, backpacks, or just about anything that comes to mind; and, regular shotgun shell novelties do not have a storage chamber with a attachment area allowing it to be held on a magnetically metal surface, such as a refrigerator and other things.
Presently there is no solution for people to carry around a molded shotgun shell storage-able novelty caddy; and, there is no solution to have easy access to items in another convenient way held on a magnetically metal surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. USD641,640 S1 (Jason J. Kraff), a ornamental design for a shotgun shell bottle is disclosed. The device is targeted as a drinking bottle which does not have a attachment area for attaching to caps, hats, backpacks, or just about anything that comes to mind; and, the device being targeted as a drinking bottle does not have a attachment area to be held on a magnetically metal surface.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. US20120039657 A1 (Wayne Stanley Forrey), a shotgun shell lip balm hull is targeted as a cosmetic or personal care product dispenser and not for the storage of items; and, the device does not have an attachment area for attaching to caps, hats, backpacks, or just about anything that comes to mind; and, the device being targeted does not have an attachment area to be held on a magnetically metal surface.